Sword Art Online X Code Geass R3 Alternate Universe :The Black Scythe
by Eugene1174
Summary: Kirito gets trapped in the Game Sword Art Online and the same stuff happen but what if he meets a new player? A player who can help Kirito overcome his fears. Warning slight Code Geass crossover but not in a very dramatic way. The crossover will be about my current story Code Geass Alternate Universe and SAO. Some places might not make sense if you don't read it my other story.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online X Code Geass Alternate Universe: The Black Scythe

**A.N For all the readers of my fanfiction Code Geass R3 Alternate Universe Thank You for coming to read this story. Now to be pretty clear Echo is going to be in it. He has Geass powers but it still is going to be a crossover of a sort. Hyna is sadly not going to be in it and the story is based on the timeline that Echo was gone for 7 years? Correct me if I'm wrong but well but enjoy the story.**

_Link Start_

Kirito opened his eyes to a golden starting zone. He looked at his hands and back around and thought excitedly, _I'm back!_

He reached down and felt the sword strapped onto his back and grinned. _I feel...Alive. _This game is what made gaming experience more...unique. Kirito was currently in a game. A game called Sword Art Online now you might be thinking how the hell did he get into the game. Well this is thanks to a helmet like device called the Nerve Gear. This device allowed players to experience a virtual reality and the game Sword Art Online is its specialized game. 10,000 players have logged in at the opening day at 1:00 P.M to experience this new multiplayer VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role Play Game) created by the genius Kayaba Akihiko.

Kirito breathed in the virtual air and walked towards the exit the starting zone. He was one of the Beta Testers of the game and new first hand one to do. A voice stopped him though.

"Hey! You in the blue shirt and black hair!" Kirito turned around to see a red headed guy with a bandana wrapped around his head ran up to him and stopped panting to catch his breath. "Hey, you were one of the Beta testers right? "

Kirito looked at the person, "How did you know?"

"I didn't I merely guessed you were by the way you carried yourself and thought you could teach me the basics of the game." The person said looking pleadingly at him then slapped his hands together and bowed his head, "Please I'm begging you to teach me."

"Um... okay." Kirito said remembering the way he felt when he first played the game in the Beta.

"YAH! I'm Klein by the way nice to meet you." Klien said holding his hand out.

Kirito chuckled a bit at the person's enthusiasm, "I'm Kirito nice to meet you Klein." He said and shook Klein's hand.

As they walked off to train a figure looked at them from the shadows. "Guess I should watch over them." He muttered to himself and walked off slowly following them always sticking to the shadows.

-Sword Art Online: The Black Scythe-

Klein groaned as the boar his him right in the crotch and went flying. "Arggh, that hurts." He shouted clutching his jewels and rolling on the ground. Kirito brought his palm to his face.

"Idiot, you don't feel any pain do you?"

Klein stopped clutching his jewels and sat up blinking, "Oh yeah I forgot."

Kirito sighed but chuckled lightly at the same time, it was pretty funny seeing Klein getting smashed in the jewels.

"How do I kill this thing anyways none of my attacks are doing much work." Klien said in slight annoyance.

"What you are doing is something called basic attacks. It does little damage in early levels and is kind of hard to hit enemies with." Kirito explained.

"Then how do I hit enemies efficiently?"

"The main purpose in this game is to use skills already implemented in the game called Sword Skill and without it defeating an enemy is hard."

"How do I use my Sword Skills?"

"How should I say this..." Kirito leaned down to pick up a rock, "It's kind a like you have energy build up on you and once you are ready you let it explode." He threw the rock which was now glowing blue and it hit the boar right in the back with precise accuracy and extreme power.

"Build it up and let it explode huh?" Klein closed his eyes and Kirito saw him grin and realized that he figured it out. The curved sword Klein was holding glowed red and in an instant he shot out and sliced the charging boar making it dissolve into polygons.

"Yeah! I got my first monster kill" as the screen for the experience stats and Col gained came up. Kirito grinned and called out to him.

"Don't be too excited that was a level one monster probably weaker than a slime."

Klein's face fell, "Really? I thought that was a mid-boss or something."

"No it wasn't. These boars are good for early game farming though."

"Hmmm..." Klein said looking at his stats.

"So you want to keep training?"

"Nah I would want too but I'm too hungry to care."

"Hm...you have something on the real world to eat?"

"Yeah! I have a pizza delivery that should come in half an hour or so."

"Hehe, you're pretty ready."

"Yeah!" Klein pumped his arm, "Can't wait for it."

"Well you should log off and eat. I will probably still be online when you come back."

"Yeah but before I do...here." Klein opening his menu up and pressed a few things and a little screen popped up in front of Kirito.** Klein wants to be your friend. Agree or Decline?**

Kirito pressed the Agree button. Klein grinned.

"Great! Well I should be logging off soon." And pressed a few buttons on his menu. Klein looked at it pressed a few more buttons then spoke.

"Hey Kirito, is it just me or is the log out button missing"

"That's stupid it should be located it right under the settings..." Kirito trailed off true to Klein's word the log off button was missing.

"Do you think it's a glitch?"

"It might be it, try contacting the game master he might be able to do something about it."

"I already did he won't respond." The two were silent for the moment then Klein said, "I bet the other players are panicking."

"Look who's talking." Kirito said, "Aren't you supposed to have a pizza delivery soon?"

Klein's eyes widened in realization, "No! My pizza and Pepsi they are going to deliver it soon!"

"Well the only thing we could do is wait this out." Kirito said. Then I white glow started to envelop them and Kirito automatically thought, _a force teleport?_

They teleported into the starting area for Sword Art Online and confused players were mulling around wondering why they were teleported here.

Then the sky started to flash and red hexagons appeared with Warning signs red liquid that looked like blood started to ooze out and slowly form into a character a cloak of a game master.

"Welcome player's! I know you are wondering about the log out button." He boomed, "I am Kayaba Akihiko the maker of the game and I'm here to ensure you that the missing log out button is not a defect of the game. I repeat it is not a defect of the game it is merely a feature of the game."

The players started to murmur among themselves. Kirito heard snippets of, _What is he crazy? He's just joking. It's not April Fool's day right?_

Then Kayaba Akihiko resumed speaking, "As prior to not being to log out you can only get out by completing the game. Also if you die in this world you will not respawn and you will die in the real world too."

"He's got to be joking right? Kirito?" Klein asked.

"No he's not joking the Nerve Gear has a built in electromagnetic pulse to send us the signals to play the game. If the safety were to turn off it would fry your brain basically killing you." A voice said and Klein and Kirito turned around to see a 16 year old boy with pitch black hair with Kaleidoscope eyes. "I believe he also programmed it that if the Nerve Gear was forcefully pulled off a players head it will immediately release a pulse killing the player."

Kirito looked over at the person, "Who are you?"

"I…my name is…Echo?" The person said questionably, "Yeah I believe my name was Echo."

"You don't remember your own name?" Klein asked, "Do you have like friends here?"

"I…I don't remember. All I do remember is that I had precious people to me. Lelouch, Rolo, Nu..Nunnally, Hyna, Suzaku and Kallen."

"Are they in the game?" Kirito asked.

"No. I'm sure of that I…" Kayaba Akihiko interrupted them.

"Now I have a present I have given to all of you to start the journey. Please check your inventory."

Everyone opened their inventories and brought out a handheld mirror, "What?" then a flash started to envelop everyone and faded. Everyone started to look around and saw that their appearance had changed, changed back into their appearance in the real world.

"Hey Kirito!" Klein's voice made Kirito turn around.

"Ah, Klein…who are you?" Kirito questioned at the man looking at him.

"Who are you?" Klein questioned to Kirito.

Kirito looked back at the mirror and saw his real face. "Ah it's me…"

"Wait you're Kirito!" Klein shouted and at the same time Kirito shouted, "You're Klein!"

"How?"

"The Nerve Gear makes you do a scan of yourself so it is possible for your real body in this game." Echo said and Kirito and Klein looked back at him. Echo didn't change much expect he grew a little taller and was wearing a black trench coat with silver jeans and black combat boots he also had a sword strapped on his back and looked very handsome.

"So we look like ourselves in this game?" Echo nodded. Then Kirito thoughtfully at the sky then said, "Come you two I have something to tell you."

They came into an alleyway that would lead to the road to the next village. "Listen to me. I'm going to get out of this city and head over to the next village. Come with me."

Klein opened his eyes wide under the bandana. I kept talking in a low voice, forcing the words out.

"If what he said was true, in order to survive in this world we have to strengthen ourselves. You know that MMORPGs are a battle for resources between the players. Only the people who can acquire the most money and experience can get stronger... The people who've realized this are going to hunt all the monsters around the «Starting City». You'll have to wait forever for the monsters to respawn. Going to the next village right now would be better. I know the way and all the dangerous spots, so I can get there, even if I'm only level one."

Considering that it was me, that was quite a long speech. But despite that, he stayed silent.

Then a few seconds later, his face scrunched up.

"But...But y'know. I said before that I stood in line for ages with my friends to buy this game. They would have logged in and most likely they'd be in the plaza even now. I can't... go without them.

"..."

I let out a sigh and bit my lip.

I could understand all too well what Klein was trying to tell me through his nervous gaze.

He... was bright and was easy to get along with, and he most probably took care of other people pretty well. He was most definitely hoping that I'd take all his friends with him.

But I just couldn't nod.

If it was just Klein and Echo, I could get to the next village while protecting us from aggressive monsters. But if there was even two more —no, even one more person coming along— it would be dangerous.

If somebody died along the way, they'd die as Kayaba had announced.

The responsibility would undoubtedly fall on me, who suggested setting out from the safe «Starting City» and failed to protect my comrade.

To bear such a heavy burden, I could never do that. It was just simply impossible.

Klein seemed to read all these worries that flashed through my mind. A smile appeared on his slightly bearded cheek and he shook his head.

"No... I can't keep relying on you. I was a guild master in the game I used to play. It'll be fine. I'll just make do with the techniques that you've taught me till now. And... there's still a chance that this was just a bad joke and that we'll all be logged off. So don't worry about me and go to the village."

With my mouth closed, I was wracked by an indecision that I'd never felt before in my life.

Then I spoke the words that would gnaw at me for two years.

"...OK," I nodded, stepped back, and said with my dry throat.

"Well, let's part here. If anything comes up, send me a message... Well, see you later, Klein."

Kirito started to turn and walk off but a voice stopped him, "Kirito!" he turned around to see Echo looking at him.

"Let me come with you." Kirito looked at the older closely then said, "Okay."

"See you soon Klein." Kirito said and he and Echo started to sprint toward the road.

"Good luck you two!"

The two ran and two wolves appeared in the road. Echo pulled his sword out as well did Kirito and with a yell they destroyed the two wolves with their sword skills.

_Together,_ Kirito thought, _Together we will beat this game!_

**A.N Now this is going to be a bit interesting. Anyways slight constructive Criticism is appreciated. And those who read my other story Code Geass R3 Alternate Universe there will be an update when possible. Thank You.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: The Black Scythe Chapter 2

_**A.N Back! Sorry I was updating on my other story and I had a lot of homework to do. Well this is a little part before the boss fight so enjoy. P.S You will see a bit of Echo badassness in this sorry not much of Kirito yet.**_

_Together we will beat this game! _Those words repeated inside Kirito's head as he looked over at Echo who was sitting on a rock sipping on a health potion. They had just farmed on a bunch of lv.10 monsters that spawned on the field they were exploring and he just took a heavy blow from one of the mini bosses. But being around Echo gave Kirito a warm feeling, a feeling of security like a parent or sibling looking over them.

What intrigued Kirito more about Echo was that about his ability to fight. He was able to fight at ease almost like this was second nature to him. This was almost impossible unless you actually knew how to fight in the real world. The other problem was Echo's amnesia. Echo only seemed to remember the people he cared about most names. Besides that he didn't remember anything expect for slight visions that barely showed him anything.

"Hey Kirito!" Kirito was knocked out of his thoughts as Echo called out to him, "I think we should get going soon we need to meet up with the front liners."

"Yeah we should. The meeting for the first boss is going to start soon."

As they started walking back to town Kirito's thoughts drifted again. He and Echo were both pretty high levels in this level currently sitting at lv.20. But what amazed him was the selflessness that Echo had. He gave up his best items at times and giving them to helpless players. He always put others ahead of himself. But Kirito also noticed something odd about him. Whenever he was in battle time seemed to slow around him or somehow skillfully avoiding every attacks as if predicting its movement.

As Kirito continued pondering about Echo. Echo had thoughts of his own. _Where the hell is the meeting place?_

_-Line break-_

After some continuous stumbling around the city the duel players found the meeting place. As they entered they were met with angry shouting and weapons drawing. The meeting was split in two. Two groups of people facing each other with swords drawn.

"Some of us want to kill the boss you know! And get the hell out of this game." Someone from one of the sides shouted.

"Well why should we do that we are as good as doomed!" Someone else from the other side yelled back.

The two sides tensed and Kirito recognized that were going to charge each other soon. Kirito opened his mouth to yell at them stop but Echo beat him to that.

Echo drew his blade and swung and a blue strike appeared and rushed between the two groups effectively separating them. The two groups looked over to the source and saw Echo standing with his sword drawn.

"Stop this nonsense at once." He said.

A cactus headed man looked over at Echo. "Ehhhh?" he drawled, "What do you have to do with this Kozou?"

"Everything." Echo replied sheathing his sword onto his back.

"Everything huh?" the man said and opened his menu and a window on it and clicked on it.

A window popped up in front of Echo _**Would you like to Duel Kibaou? Agree? Decline?**_

"You want to solve this with strength huh? Very well then I will accept." And he pressed the accept button.

Immediately a timer appeared over their heads counting down from an minutes. The two groups had forgotten about their battle and quarrel and was watching the timer intently.  
Kirito looked on at the duel that was going to commence, a hooded girl walked up to him, "Aren't you worried about your friend? I heard Kibaou even if he is an idiot and cocky as hell is pretty strong."

"Nah, I'm not worried about him. I think I should be worrying about Kibaou."

The timer reached zero and Kibaou charged forward at Echo. Echo drew his sword and parried Kibaou's strike and pushed him forward while sidestepping. Kibaou stumbled but regained his balance and yelling with anger activated his sword skill and started to attack fiercely.

The hooded girl standing beside Kirito, "I guess your friend lost." Kirito just grinned.

"Nope look closely." The hooded girl leaned over to look at the duel closely and her eyes widened.

Echo had his sword on the side and was avoiding Kibaou's swings with his eyes closed. Then he brought his sword up knocking his sword away and putting his blade at Kibaou's neck.

"Surrender?" Echo asked leaning forward smirking at Kibaou's astonished and terrified expression.

"F…fine. I surrender." And he opened his menu and pressed a button and above their heads came out an, Winner_** Echo Match Time; 00:56 seconds**_.

Echo sheathed his sword and turned back to the astonished people watching, "Now I think we had a meeting to attend to didn't we?" he asked cheerfully.

-Line break-

The two groups have stopped arguing and were now discussing how to defeat the 1st floor boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord.

"Illfang seems to have 4 hp bars and at the last bar he throws away his main weapons and unsheathes an Talwar." Diabel one of the leaders of the raid said.

Echo looked at the guide book carefully, "This was written by the previous beta testers right?"

Diabel looked a little startled but nodded.

"Then we should expect some changes in the boss fight." The other players looked at him questionably, "If this was written by beta testers then Kayaba Akihiko would definitely change the items and structure of the bosses making them harder or easier. This is to prevent the other players and beta testers from knowing everything about the boss."

Kirito nodded, "Yeah that might happen so we cannot be unprepared when that happens so we should be prepared for anything."

Diabel nodded at them, "Now we should form parties to divide jobs so we could defeat the boss." Then he pointed at Kirito, Echo and the hooded girl. "I want you three to form a party so you could hold off the other monsters while bigger parties fight against the boss. Surely with your experience at fighting you guys can hold the off?"

They nodded and Diabel grinned thankfully at them. "Now I want the rest of you guys to form parties-"He was cut off as the cactus head Kibaou jumped in.

"Hey wait a moment what about the beta testers?"

"What about them?" Echo said coolly shining his sword.

Kibaou faltered at first then regained his courage and said, " "I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members and they shouldn't trust us!"

Echo stood up and turned to Diabel and said, "May I speak?" Diabel nodded and Echo turned to Kibaou who backed up fearfully."

Echo opened his menu and pulled up a window and took out a small book. He threw it at Kibaou who caught it. "Read it." Kibaou opened and quickly read through the page. After he read the first page he saw a certain underlined paragraph. _Written by the Beta Testers for the new players of Sword Art Online._

"Read the paragraph out loud please." Echo said.

Kibaou gulped, "Written by the Beta Testers for the new players of SAO."

"Yes, this book was written for the new players by the beta testers so it could make the game play. From how to fight to where to farm to level up. You guys have totally ignored the guide book and some of you went off and almost got killed. This guide book can save dozens of lives and you guys can't even read the first page of it?"

Some of them put their heads down in shame. "I might not have my memories by I could damn well know that you are ignorant Cactus head. This might be the death of you one day you better be careful."

Kibaou nodded and Echo sat down and motioned at Diabel to continue. A half hour passed and the meeting was over and everyone was in the parties.

"Remember tomorrow at 9:00 we go and fight the boss." Everyone cheered and went off their own ways. As Echo and his party headed off to get dinner a big man stopped them.

"You're Echo right the one who stopped Kibaou earlier?"

"Yes… is there a problem?" Echo said reaching slowly for his sword.

The man saw this and waved his furiously, "No, no I just want to thank you earlier for saying that. I was a beta tester. My name is Agil."

Echo stuck his hand out grinning, "It was nothing Agil someone was bound to put him in his place anyways why not do it earlier? My name is Echo vi Brittania."

Agil shook his hand, "Echo vi Brittania huh? Is that your real name?"

"I believe it is, as I said earlier I have amnesia."

Agil shook his head. "I hope you regain them soon man." And patted his shoulder, "Well I should go and organize my group."

Echo nodded and Agil walked away.

"Seems like a very nice person." The hooded girl said.

"Yeah…." Then Echo shouted. "ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Kirito looked at him in panic.

"What's going…." Echo screams stopped him. He was on his knees now and clutching his head in pain.

In Echo's mind streams of memories blew past him with familiar looking people screaming his name, _Echo….Echo….ECHO_ then a huge _YOU DARE STAND UP TO ME _and a man sitting in his throne raised his hands and his eyes were glowing unusually red_. _

People were starting to gather around. Kirito and the hooded girl were desperately trying to snap him out of it. Then Echo gasped and he collapsed onto the ground. Kirito was screaming his name as Echo's vision went black.

_** A.N Well thanks for reading this chapter I will update as soon as I can so stay tunes. Oh and reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. It will help improve my writing and give me motivation. And if you want to note something to me please P.M I will answer as soon as possible. Oh and please check my other story if you really want to understand what is going on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

SAO X CGAU B.S Chapter 3

**_A.N Hey Guys! I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I was not satisfied with the chapter i wrote and deleted and rewrote it about 20 times. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter either but it will have to do. I hope you enjoy and leave and review! I really appreciate it!_**

Echo was looking at a memory of himself. Well he was more like a ghost looking at himself do something. He was currently looking at a very familiar memory. His memory self was walking through a lavish looking corridor. Almost like a castles corridor. The memory Echo was walking briskly through the corridors with a determined look on his face. His memory self was holding a pistol and his right eye was glowing weirdly. It had a symbol of a bird in it and changed colours every few seconds.

_What kind of symbol is that?_ He wondered as the memory him walked past him and looked at a few guards standing on the end of the corridor. He raised his pistol and shot the guard in the chest once. Echo looked on in terror as his memory self's eyes glowed and time seemed to slow around him as one of the soldiers fired and his memory just walked past the bullet and shot the soldier in the head. Time resumed and the body dropped onto the floor and the bullet hit a pillar behind his memory self.

Past-Echo walked through the open doors and walked in, inside the doors was a grand throne room with a man in his 60's sitting on a throne. The man sitting in the throne smirked, "So my adopted son returns huh? Wishing to get your title of the throne back?" He taunted.

"No, I want answers father." The eye glowed brightly as he raised his pistol.

His father smirked, "Answers eh? Answers of what? Why your foster siblings were exiled? I think you know perfectly know why they were exiled out of Britannia?"

Past-Echo stiffened, "I know and I do not judge them for what they did but this question is not concerning but siblings father. This question is about my mother, Marianne vi Britannia."

His father stopped smirking, "What about Marianne? What brings you all the way from Japan to ask a question about your mother?"

Past-Echo slowly clicked the safety off the pistol, the noise echoing across the large throne room. "You are the one who ordered the assassination of my mother didn't you? Why did you order it? The almighty King of Britannia the most powerful country/empire in the world scared of a woman he loves? Or is it loved Charles?"

"Ridiculous!" Charles bellowed standing up from his throne his height now towering over Echo, "I did no such thing."

Past-Echo unhesitant in his actions, pointed the gun to his father's forehead, "That's what everyone says if they are threatened father, you have taught me this yourself. You murdered my mother and took away the one thing my siblings love most. I can never forgive you for that father." His fingers tightened on the trigger, "You also ordered an invasion on Japan. And you knew perfectly well that we were there!"

Charles stayed silent, "Father... you have saved me from a horrible life and adopted me from the streets but you took away our freedom and now you invaded Japan. Now I have no choice...I'm sorry father." Echo's finger started squeezing the trigger and the Brittanian King noticing this leapt forward, aiming to take the gun out of his hands. Echo immediately countered. He ducked under the outstretched hand and activated the weird power. Time slowed around him and Past-Echo lowered his gun and looked at his father in the eye.

"A very nice try father but I have a power that you don't have. This power is called the Geass of Absolute Chronos a power to freely control time. You have your original sense of time right now because I allow it father." Echo pointed the gun again, "This time father I won't miss."

Echo looked at him straight in the eye and squeezed the trigger. Charles acted fast. Quickly analyzing the situation he glared at Echo in the eye, and Echo immediately recoiled and dropped the gun. Echo clutched his forehead in pain. "What... what did you do to me?" he gritted his teeth.

Charles stood up the Time Stop fading, "Son did you really think that I never had power and called myself the Emperor of Britannia? Of course I had Geass you and you're puny sister Hyna are not the only ones who have it."

Echo looked a bit fearfully at Charles, "What are you going to do to me?"

He chuckled menacingly, "Something you won't like son, something that might separate you from your family for a long time."

-Line break-

Echo woke up with a gasp, Kirito and the hooded girl looked relived that he woke up. He looked around and was welcomed with the sight of an Inn room. A throbbing pain thudded through his head and he brought his hand up to his forehead to try and ease the pain, "How did I get here?"

The hooded girl looked at him closely then took off her hood, and Kirito gasped in surprise and Echo couldn't blame him. The girl had long orange hair that went to her waist and warm eyes, she was simply stunning. "You collapsed in the middle of the street and we with the help of Egil carried you out of there and into this Inn."

Echo immediately bowed his head, "I'm sorry for causing you this trouble miss."

The girl just waved his apology away, "No, it's fine. It is all I can do after you and Kirito saved me a few days ago."

"Save you?" Echo muttered in confusion.

"Yes, a few days back I had lost the will to live in this world and recklessly always charged in to the forest just fighting. This was until you and Kirito came and saved me from certain death. You two showed me by the way you two treated each other and helped people that there was always a reason to live... no matter where you are." The girl smiled, "My name is Asuna it is a pleasure to meet you two after all this time."

Echo smiled lightly at her, "Now I remember you... weren't you the girl who declined my offer of food and Kirito gave an hour long speech of how you should be enjoying this life as much as you can?" Kirito and Asuna both flushed deeply, and Echo chuckled at their reaction.

He got himself out of bed and realized that he was wearing his pajamas. "Ok... how did I get into these?"

"Um the moment we placed you on the bed it immediately changed you into those clothes." Kirito muttered, "By the way. What was that collapsing about is it even possible for that to happen in an VMMORPG?"

"I don't know," Echo said as he pressed a few buttons and changed into his more comfortable wear(The clothing he was wearing in Chapter 1) , "But I think it had to do with the amnesia I have."

Kirito nodded, "By the way Echo we are having the boss fight in two hours, you think you can fight?"

Echo unsheathed his sword strapped on his waist and looked at it, "Yes... I believe I can."

Asuna looked concerned but didn't complain as Echo opened the door and motioned for them to follow them.

"We should probably get some health potions because this is going to be a boss fight." Asuna said.

"No need." Echo said and opened his menu and started a trade with Asuna. Asuna looked at the window in front of her and her eyes widened.

"H...how?" In front of her the trade read that Echo offered her 30 health potions. Echo slightly smirked at her, "This is the perk of farming a lot in high level forests, when you defeat a monster you gain some more gold then you prefer."

Asuna just shook her head, "I just can't take all of this." Echo's eye's hardened and he walked forward and pressed her finger on the accept button and her eyes widened.

"No!" Asuna said and she opened her menu and offered the same amount back at him, Echo just simply pressed the decline button. She looked frustrated at him but he just smirked and started walking.

"C'mon lets go we have the boss to fight." Echo said and headed towards where Diabel said they would meet.

-Line Break-

Echo looked at the tower in appreciation, "Despite being a Death Game Kayaba designed this game really well." The tower that held the boss floor in the top stood over 50 meters tall with engravings in the side.

Diabel stood in front of the doors and after quickly looking over everyone then turned around and opened the door.

"You guy's ready?" Echo asked Asuna and Kirito. They nodded.

The raid group quickly reached the boss room and Diabel opened the doors. As the group stepped in the doors shut closed behind them. Echo drew his sword and muttered, "Something doesn't fell right." Kirito and Asuna nodded beside him and drew their own weapons.

Kibaou looked cockily at them, "What you guy's scared?"

Echo stayed silent then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "BEHIND US!" he roared and the raid group spun around but it was too late. The boss swiped his weapon through and hit three players instantly knocking them into the walls.

"Echo!" Diabel shouted, "I need you and your group to keep off the minions while we handle the boss." Echo nodded and motioned Asuna and Kirito to follow him and ran towards the minion groups rushing towards the raid group. Then Diabel turned around, "Medical Units tend to the players! We need all the players we need to fight this thing."

"I hope to whatever divinity that exists that we beat this thing." He muttered to himself as he took in the monsters size and health bars.


End file.
